


Summer Nights

by Myx



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Martin realizes something new about himself.





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"Skip, uh, why are you looking at me like that?" Arthur asked in barely upon a whisper. "I mean, its just that you kinda look like a cat who is about ready to pounce on his pr- Oooof."

Martin couldn't wait until the end of Arthur's very much foretelling statement. He pushed Arthur back on his bed in his flat and pinned down Arthur's arms with his hands. "Sorry about that Arthur," Martin began in a husky voice, "I just had to act on this."

"On what, Skip?" Arthur asked playfully.

"On  _you_ , Arthur. Have you looked at yourself, recently?"

"Well, uh, no, Skip as you don't have a mirror handy."

Martin put his head in the crook between Arthur's neck and shoulder and inhaled Arthur's scent deeply. "I just need this so bad, Arthur," Martin said into Arthur's skin. "I've been thinking about this for hours now and the whole thing is just driving me crazy."

Arthur's eyes grew dark; his voice matched, "Well, Skip, what is it that you want so desperately?"

Martin returned to look into Arthur's now darkened hazel eyes and whispered, "You really have no idea how fucking gorgeous you look right now, do you?"

"Show me how fucking gorgeous I am now, Skip. Show me."

Martin leaned forward, brushing his lips against Arthur's forehead. He shivered as he tasted the salt from the beads of sweat that had formed along Arthur's forehead. "So gorgeous." Martin licked a line across Arthur's forehead as he bit back a moan. "Fuck, Arthur."

"Yes, Skip?" Arthur was practically purring now. "It  _is_ a bit hot outside, and, well, I sweat easily."

Martin moaned as he thought about how this was just the start of summer in Fitton, which meant many, _many_ more hot, sticky, and sweaty situations like this. "Oh, excellent." He licked another line across Arthur's forehead. "God, you taste so good."

In a flash, Martin went from straddling Arthur to  _being_ straddled by Arthur. "Ah, that's better; isn't it, Skip?"

"Much. I love it when you take control. You're so good at it."

Arthur leaned forward and kissed Martin. What started out as torturous slow pecks turned into something incredibly raw, and heated. Arthur started undoing his own shirt as they kissed. Once they broke away, Arthur took off his shirt, and removed his vest so he was now shirtless. Martin's eyes grew huge. "Oh God....you're....you're...."

"Yes, Skip? What am I?" Arthur purred into Martin's ear, while grinding himself against Martin's crotch. Martin moaned in low, rumbling, guttural way.

Arthur clicked his tongue. "Oh...it seems like you're a  _bit_ preoccupied right now, Skip. Guess you won't be able to lick wherever you want on me now being we both found out tonight that someone, naming no names, of course, really,  _really_ likes it when I'm all sweaty."

Martin's breath hitched in his throat. "Oh, I know, its stupid-"

Arthur laid on top of Martin so they could face each other properly. "Skip, you're many things, but you're not stupid. Its just a fetish, Skip. It is just one more thing I can add to my fetbox."

Martin raised an eyebrow. "Your fetbox?"

"Yeah, its where I keep all of the fetishes that we have, whether they be ones that we share, or ones that we individually have."

Martin giggled. "Fuck I love you so much."

Arthur smirked. "I know, Martin. I know; I love you, too." 

Martin blushed to the point where his entire chest was a very slight shade of pink. "Now, uh, about that licking offer?"

Arthur started grinding his hips into Martin. "Well, Martin, I believe that can certainly be arranged. And then, after that, I'm going to fuck you. I'll take good care of you."

Martin was  _really_ looking forward to more nights such as this. 

 

 


End file.
